The Raven Princess:Titan Style
by BG-13
Summary: Basically its what the title says. If you've seen The Swan Princess then you get the jist of it but I thought why the heck not?
1. An Idea and the Meeting

People from near and far had gathered to come and see the newborn princess, Raven. She had just been born to a queen who had desperately been wanting an heir and after two long years her prayers had finally been answered. Two of the guests that had attended were the king and prince of a neighboring kingdom, King Marcus and Prince Logan. "Go on Logan," the king encouraged. The four year old looked up at his father nervously but started walking up to the crib where the baby lay.

When he got there he stood on his tiptoes and looked over the railing of the crib. The baby had bright violet eyes that lit up when she noticed the boy above her. The prince smiled and held the necklace down for her to grab, she did and held it close to her as she started to nod off, and gave a small yawn.

Marcus watched as his son gave the present to the infant and suddenly was struck with an idea. He looked over to Arella and he saw a smile grace her lips. They had been thinking the same thing. The prince walked up to his father and smiled up at him, he noticed that he was wasn't looking at him and looked over to the baby's mother, she was looking at Logan with a small thoughtful smile. Logan had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Unbeknownst to them there was someone else in the back of the crowd that had his own plans for the little princess.

***** Five years later ****

"Raven, today we are going to my good friends kingdom to discuss some…things. But don't worry he has a child close to your age," Arella said seeing the look on her daughter's face. Raven and her mother were in a carriage that was now taking them up the road to the castle. She looked out her window to see a short and pudgy man trying to blow a horn that would announce their arrival.

Raven stayed quiet as she rolled her violet eyes at the theatrics. Her amethyst hair was shoulder length, she couldn't stand for it to be any longer. She hated the way people would bow when they saw her and her mother come their way. She really didn't see the point in it. The carriage came to a stop and they gracefully stepped down. Near the gate, Raven could make out an older man about her mother's age and a small boy standing beside him. Raven sighed. _"Lets just get this over with,"_ she thought.

*** Logan watched as the two girls made their way over and he looked up at his father with his forest green eyes and groaned. Marcus looked down at his son, rubbing his green tinted hair, and chuckled as he pushed him forward to greet Raven as he and Arella walked into the castle. Logan forced a smile as he greeted her. "Hello Princess Raven, I'm _very_ pleased to meet you." Raven fought the urge to roll her eyes at the green skinned boy as she curtsied.

"And I am _very glad_ to meet you as well," she said through gritted teeth. Logan looked up to the window and saw that their parents were watching them. He sighed as he grabbed Raven's hand, remembering what his father had told him. He saw her glare at him threateningly and quickly kissed her hand and wiped his mouth. Raven jerked her hand away as if it were on fire. _"I can't believe I'm stuck with him for an entire summer," _she whined in her head. Logan was thinking something very similar.

**** "The children seem to be getting along quite nicely," stated Arella in a singsong voice. Marcus nodded in agreement.

"If this goes according to plan, our kingdoms will be joined." Arella looked down at her daughter and sighed. Though she didn't show it, she was worried. Her daughter was not the kind to be forced into something and she was _very_ stubborn. She pitied Logan, he didn't stand a chance.


	2. Injury and Payback

**** Two years later ****

Raven sat in her room with her best friend Kori. She was the daughter of her mother's captain of the guards and they had been friends since they met. She had been the only one not to treat her like any form of royalty and Raven was fine with that. "I really don't want to," Raven stated. Kori looked at her friend and tilted her head, not getting what her friend was talking about. Raven saw this and sighed. "In two more days I'll have to leave and go see that…green jerk again. And I _really_ don't want to." Kori sighed.

"I am very sorry that I will not be joining you but I must attend the meeting with my father." Raven managed a small smile at the red head.

"No big Kori. Though I'm pretty sure without you there I'm going to strangle that scrawny little elf and his big jerk of a friend, Victor," Raven said with a chuckle.

****** Logan groaned as he got out of his bed. Raven would be coming over again today and the thought made him want to run for shelter. That emotionless witch had nearly killed him these past two summers and he had a feeling this was going to be no different. But at least he had Vic to help him annoy the girl. This made him smile mischievously.

**** Raven watched as they docked at the port and she had to admit, she hated sailing. She saw Vic and Logan standing by the carriage and instantly turned her back and leaned against the railing. That was a mistake. The next thing Raven knew there was tomato splattered across her face. She looked over at the two boys and, if looks could've killed, then those two would've been six feet under. They high fived and Raven walked down the plank acting as if nothing had happened as she wiped away the slime.

***** Two days later****

Raven was running through the castle looking for the two boys. She had lost them but instantly re-found them running toward the stairs. She saw them slide down the railing and Logan landed flat on his bottom, but just as quickly got up when he saw Raven heading his way. Vic turned to his little buddy as they ran and said, "We have to lose this chick." Logan nodded.

They climbed up the ladder and up to a tree house and pulled the ladder up so she couldn't follow. "You think she'd take a hint and learn to read, right Vic?" Logan said holding out a no girls allowed sign.

"This isn't fair and for your information, I can read better than you can," the girl retorted as she kicked one of the beams. Big mistake. The beam came lose and the house crumbled to the ground.

When it came time to leave Raven was wrapped head to toe in bandages and so were Vic and Logan. As they rode away Arella looked over at her daughter and sighed. "Was that really necessary?" she asked. Raven looked out the window to see Vic and Logan fumbling and falling as Marcus suddenly turned and started lecturing them. A small smile crept onto her face as she nodded.

"Yes. Yes it was."

******When they finally arrived back home Kori instantly rushed to her side. "Friend Raven what happened?" she asked concerned. Raven smiled at the grren eyed girl and sighed glad to be home.

"You should've seen the other two," was her reply as she smirked.

**** Five years later ****

The carriage pulled into the drive and Richard and Vic got out but Logan refused. "I refuse to leave this carriage. I dont want to do this again," he said defiantly. Vic and Rich were about to reply when they heard someone yelling.

"Raven Roth, get yourself down from that tree now!" They looked over and standing a few meters away, apparently unaware of the boys presence, was Arella. They looked up in the tree she was standing under and saw Raven laying on a branch, completely ignoring her mother and reading a book. Richard laughed, which made Arella turn around to see them. "Oh, hello boys. Do you think you could help me? She wont come down." They looked at eachother and back at Logan.

"You take her and I'll get him," said Vic and Richard nodded. He took off and started climbing the tree like a monkey. Once he got to the branch Raven was sitting on she looked up from her book and glared.

"Look, we can do this one of two ways. You can be carried down or you can climb down." There was no room for arguing in his voice. She sighed and started to climb down. Richard was shocked. So shocked that he didnt see her swipe her hand out and he fell a couple of branches. "Ow..." he muttered.

Victor was a little more productive. All he had done was grab Logan and pull him out. He was much stronger after all. He looked up at Raven and Rich and shook his head. This was going to be difficult.

**** Three weeks later ****

Raven and Logan were playing a game of cards and Vic was trying to help by signaling what she had but Logan paid him no mind and laid his hand down with a smirk. Raven looked at his cards and just shook her head. "I believe I've won again," she said laying hers down showing a royal flush. Logan's jaw dropped as he bagged his head on the table. Raven smirked but it disappeared as soon as it came.

Logan sighed. "I need a drink." He got up from the table and went out into the hallway and Vic followed.

"I think you like her," he said from out of the blue. Logan shook his head.

"I'd like her better if she'd just lose one stinking game." Vic shook his head and smiled.

"I know you do," he said as Logan went over and got a drink from a container. They started walking back and as they entered the room they saw Richard and Kori and a blonde haired, almost white, knight had arrived. This wasnt the first time the knight had shown his face. Raven and him seemed to be talking intently and Logan could almost swear he saw her blush.

"She is so flirting with him," he said to his friends. They looked over and tilted their heads. Raven let out a small giggle and they stared at her shocked. She didnt even notice. Kori spoke up.

"I do believe Raven likes Malchior, but I think he is leaving soon." She then looked over at Logan and gave a knowing smile. "I do believe you are the jealous, yes?" Before Logan could respond, Vic cut him off and whispered,

"Big time." Logan ignored him and went up to tap Raven on the shoulder. She turned around, and when she saw it was him frowned.

"Yes?" Logan swallowed.

"We playing another game or what Rae?" She looked back at Malchior and then said,

"I'm gonna have to beat this shrimp again or he wont leave me alone." The knight nodded and kissed her hand before leaving out one door. (Just thought I'd mention this...I HATE MALCHIOR! But alas he is going to make this intresting. Thats also why I made his scene quick)

**** Three months later ****

Logan and his friends were getting on the boat and were leaning against the railing when they felt something hit each of their cheeks. They turned around to see Raven and Kori holding slingshots and smiling triumphantly. They started wiping the tomato off their faces and couldnt help but smirk. _"She's good...waiting till we leave so we cant get her. Clever," _Logan thought. Arella looked up at Marcus who was on the ship and shook her head in amusement. Marcus smiled. Both were thinking the same thing.

_"They're starting to get along..."_


	3. What else?

Marcus sat in his study watching as the snow fell outside his window. He had just gotten a letter from Arella that said Raven was not going to easily be dragged into this plan. The king sighed. The children, well they weren't exactly children anymore, had been getting to the point where they could tolerate each other but he knew they both didn't like this arranged marriage. Marcus turned to the paper on his desk and began to write. All it said was, 'You work on Raven, I'll work on Logan."

****** "Kori, I'm not going to marry that immature, scrawny, little jerk." Raven laid on her bed as Kori listened intently. "I mean, for as long as I can remember people have said we'd one day be married but the thought just," she paused and shivered.

"But Raven, if I'm not mistaken, you and Logan seem to be getting along much better now and he seems to smile at you a whole lot more," the red head pointed out. Raven sat up and seemed to think about it for a minute but shook her head.

"I'm not going to marry him and that's that."

***** Summer came quickly and as much as Raven didn't like it, they had arrived at King Marcus' palace. Richard opened the door and Victor held out his hand for her to take but Raven stood there defiantly. Richard and Victor looked at each other and nodded. They each grabbed an arm and carried her out as Raven inwardly winced. _"I'm probably going to have bruises tomorrow…great," _she thought.

_**** _Arella and Marcus were pushing and shoving to make Logan go toward the ballroom and as the door opened they pushed him in quickly and the door shut behind him. He faced the door, hands in his pockets and glared at the piece of wood. He heard another door open and close and heard someone huff in irritation. He knew Raven had entered the room. _"Might as well get it over with,"_ he thought.

He sighed and slowly started to turn around only to stop when he saw her. Her violet hair now cascaded half way down her back and her alabaster skin stood out against her midnight blue dress she wore. She turned her body around to face him and he noticed the silver necklace with a black raven crest on it. The one he had gave her when she was born. His heart stopped once he saw her face. She had defiantly matured since their last summer and her violet eyes shone bright. She looked absolutely beautiful, even with her nervous expression.

She felt like her knees were about to give out as she saw a smile spread across his face. She managed to hold her herself up and smile softly back. His eyes lit up and they both started walking toward the center of the room. He bowed and in return she curtsied. "So happy to be here."

"It a pleasure to see you again Raven." And for the first time since they met, they actually meant it. Suddenly they heard a soft and graceful melody play and they both looked over to see Richard has started conducting. Raven looked nervously up at Logan and he offered her his hand with a smile.

She hesitantly took it and they started to dance. After a minute the music faded and Raven laid her head on his chest contently. He caressed her and looked around at all the anxious faces.

"Arrange the marriage!" he announced. Everyone cheered and Arella and Marcus shook hands and congratulated each other. Logan saw Victor, Richard, and Kori give him a look that said, 'finally'. This was when Raven came to her senses.

"Wait." Everyone started to quiet down and wait for what had made the princess stop the celebration.

"What? You're all I've ever wanted. You're absolutely beautiful," he said, earning himself a skeptic look from Raven.

"Thanks but what else do you see?" When she saw the confusion on his face she added, "Is beauty all that you care about?" Raven noticed her mother shake her head but she ignored it. Logan looked around at all the people and then back to the girl in front of him and asked sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck,

"Um, what else is there?" Logan heard Rich and Victor give a groan and Kori gave a small sound to show she disagreed with what was said. But Raven's disappointed look hurt him worst of all.

Raven, Kori, and Arella were getting ready to leave when Raven noticed her mother's look and turned her head toward the prince. "Goodbye, Prince Logan," she said monotonously. Logan flinched at the formality. Marcus jabbed his son in the ribs and he sighed.

"Goodbye princess." Raven, Kori, and Arella disappeared inside the carriage.

***** "I don't get it Raven," stated Arella after a long silence.

"Indeed Raven, what was it you wanted Logan to say?" Raven shook her head slowly.

"I just wanted to know that he doesn't love me just for my looks, but for who I am," she explained. The carriage came to a sudden stop. Arella opened her door and saw a shadowy figure standing just a little ways up the road. She turned to the girls and told them to stay inside. She looked back at the stranger and could just make out a small smirk on the man's face.

**** "'What else is there?' She says 'Is beauty all that you care about?' and you respond 'What else is there?'" Victor looked at his green skinned buddy as him and Richard played a game of chess.

"I froze. I didn't know what else to say, I get it!" Logan replied, frustrated. He moved a piece and Richard instantly countered as he held up one of Logan's pieces.

"You've just lost your queen Logan," the dark haired teen said.

"That's the second time today," Logan said sadly. Victor looked at his friend with a sympathic smile.

"Man, if you want to win her heart you need to show her that you see more than just her looks," he offered. Logan sat up straighter as he thought and then a smile spread across his face.

"That's it! I'll just prove to her how much I care!" Just then the door burst open and Kori, her clothes ripped and torn, walked in before collapsing, Richard was instantly by her side.

***** Logan rode up on his horse to where Kori had said they were attacked. He saw their carriage in ruins. He ran over to the destroyed buggy and opened the door to find that it was empty. He called out but no one responded. He walked around searching when a gleam caught his eye. He walked over to it and saw a silver necklace, a silver locket on the end, with a black Raven crest on it. _"No…"_

Logan's ears perked at the sound of someone moaning and looked over to see Arella lying against a log. He ran over to her and sat her up straighter. "Arella, what happened?"

"Logan," she seemed to smile slightly, "w-we were attacked by some sort of beast. He c-came out of n-nowhere and took her," she grabbed Logan by the front of his shirt and pulled him so he could hear her as her voice started to leave and her breathing became more shallow. "L-listen carefully Logan, the great b-beast's appearance can be deceiving, it i-is never what it seems."

"Great beast? But Arella, where is Raven?"

"Raven, s-she's," she took a breath and shuddered. "she's…gone." Arella's eyes drifted closed and her head leaned back as her last breath left her. Logan laid her down on the ground and looked at the pendent in his hand and sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Raven."


	4. Cursed

"My sweet Raven, I don't get any pleasure from this," Malchior paused then said, "Well maybe just a little but it doesn't last long." The black raven he was talking to, looked up at him with a glare as it perched itself on the sundial in the quarry. "As soon as the moon comes up and the light touches the dial," he trailed off as a white glow started to appear around the raven and it started to snake around it till it was no longer in view. Malchior and his assistant, (the ugly and haggard, not really but let me be happy for a minute) Terra, looked away and when the light faded Raven sat on the dial with her arms crossed and a look of awe on her face as she noticed she was back to normal and wearing the blue dress.

Terra looked at her for a moment. "And the prince wants to marry her? Wow his standards are real high," she said the last part sarcastically. Raven glared at the blonde.

"You're one to talk, they run out of rags at the thrift market?" Terra made to step forward but one look from Malchior stopped her.

"Now Raven no need to be bitter.," he said. Raven's glare reached him and she clenched her teeth.

"You killed my mother and almost killed my best friend! I have plenty of reasons to be bitter!" Malchior merely smirked. "What do you want with me anyway?" Malchior's smile grew.

"It's quite simple. I want Arella's kingdom." At the mention of her mother's name, Raven felt anger and sorrow wash over her entire body.

"Then why cant you just take it? Are you not powerful enough?" Raven taunted. Terra answered before Malchior could say anything.

"He is the most powerful sorcerer that ever roamed the earth! So shut your mouth you washed up princess!" Her tone was full of fury and she was indeed wanting to strangle Raven. But the amethyst haired beauty didn't even bat an eyelash at the blonde. Malchior also ignored her.

"I would but once you take something, you spend your whole life trying to keep it and eventually you're a prisoner in your own home. No, I would prefer to do this in a more….legal way." Once he finished he waved his hand and the whole scene turned into the throne room at her mother's castle and when Raven looked down she saw she was in a pale blue wedding dress and Malchior was in a black and white uniform, that was traditional for the groom at a wedding to wear. ( I don't know what its called so give me some slack)

"You marry me, and we'll rule Arella's kingdom side by side. King and queen." He looked around at the illusion with such desire for it to be real.

"I'll never marry you," Raven said in monotone. As soon as she said this the illusion vanished and Malchior seemed to snap back to the present. Raven started to walk away and Malchior smiled after her.

"Where do you think you're going? As soon as the moon leaves the quarry you'll turn back into a raven." When Raven stopped he continued, "No matter where you are." Raven could feel Terra smiling behind her and she heard her and Malchior walk away. Raven suppressed the tears that threatened to fall. She wouldn't let them see her cry no matter how much she wanted to.

***** "Come on, Grass Stain, is that the best you got?" Vic asked as he stood over the smaller boy, while leaning on his sword. Logan got up and smirked.

"Just warming up Vic," he replied. Richard watched as he timed their match.

"You've got one minute guys." Vic and Logan nodded. Logan got back on his feet and Vic swung. Logan sidestepped and parried. (ok just for the record, I don't speak sword talk so give me SOME credit) Logan lunged with his sword to bait Victor into lunging back. And when Victor did lunge forward, sword outstretched, Logan took a step back and, using the dark-skinned teen's weight against him, sent him flying over him and crashing down into the dirt with a thud. "Five seconds!" Rich called. Vic turned over to find Logan had his sword against his throat.

"I believe Prince Logan has won, yes?" Kori asked. Victor chuckled as Logan smiled a big toothy smile.

"Yeah, yeah, but I can still beat you in archery. You cant aim to save your life," Logan smiled but it quickly disappeared. Victor and Richard looked at their friend sadly. They knew he was thinking about _her._ The two taller boys looked at each other and sighed.

"Logan, she isn't coming back," Richard stated. Logan acted as if he didn't hear him and headed toward the one place he seemed to spend all his free time in. The library.

"He wont give up you know?" The three young adults turned to see King Marcus. "He still believes that she's still out there. Though after months of searching, he still wont let her go. And the only reason he still practices is because he thinks he'll find the great beast and therefore save Raven."

"Why wont the give her up, King Marcus? We all know she's….gone," Richard asked. The king looked at the dark haired boy and smiled.

"Imagine if it were Lady Kori who had been taken instead of Raven, would you give up?" Richard responded without hesitation.

"Of course not!" Marcus and Victor smiled and Kori seemed to blush a little.

**** "Roy you know this is completely stupid right?" asked the red and yellow snapping turtle. The red and black frog just waved him. "Roy you are so going to get eaten….Hey can I be in your will?"

"Would you just shut up for a second Flash," Roy snapped. "Cant you see I am about to put my life at risk by getting those flowers!" he asked pointing across the small moat to the purple roses.

"Yeah um, there's just one problem," Flash said pointing to the two mean looking alligators waiting for their meal. Roy continued to put his (what are those things called? You know those weeds with the brown things a the end?) sticks together and half smiled.

"They are not a problem, this plan is foolproof."

"It better be cause you _are_ a fool," Flash snickered. Roy once again ignored him.

"Once Raven sees how brave I am, she will reward me with a kiss and…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Poof, you'll turn into a prince," Flash interrupted, rolling his eyes. Roy nodded and hopped up onto a branch, the long rod in his hand. He loosened up and the gators started to lick their lips. He jumped and put the rod into position and as the thing was bent backwards Flash asked, "Just out of curiosity, how the heck are you going to get back over here?" Roy's eyes widened as the rod snapped forward.

"_Oh crud…"_ Roy instantly saw the gators spring forward and he tried dodging them but at one point the was actually in one of their mouths but the other one rammed into him making him spit Roy out. He was back to shore and he called out for Flash to get him but the turtle was to slow. Just as he was about to spring forward again Raven grabbed the stick, but Roy didn't notice.

"Quick, grab the stick! Grab it! Grab…" He stopped once he noticed Raven was holding it and looking down at him annoyed. He smiled sheepishly at the cursed beauty and dropped to the ground. He walked over to Flash and panted in relief.

"What in heaven's name were you doing?" Raven asked. Roy looked at the ground.

"I was just trying to get those flowers over there for you," he said in fake embarrassment. Raven rolled her eyes.

"This was another one of your schemes to get me to kiss you wasn't it?" Behind the frog, Flash nodded while Roy shook his head, feigning being hurt. Raven shook her head at her two new friends. "I'm not going to kiss you Roy, the thought alone sends shivers down my spine." Roy smiled slyly.

"So you admit I make you feel something," he said. Raven rolled her eyes and Flash made a gagging sound.

"Yeah, you make her feel like vomiting," the turtle responded, which made him and Raven break out laughing while Roy sat there grumbling something about turtles being kill joys.

*********** _Ok the reason Speedy is the frog is because he seems like the type of guy to be a player, and Flash is Speed because...do I really need to explain that? Who should be Poffin and what bird should he be? Hawk? Falcon? Not an Eagle that isnt what I had in mind. I need a cool fast sleek bird...and no not a 'robin'. R&R suckas! BG out!_


	5. Every Night

_"What did she mean?"_ Logan flipped through the page after page of each book, looking for any reference to a great beast.

"_Logan listen, its appearance is deceiving, its never what it seems." _Arella's voice echoed in his head. He flipped through a couple more books and picked up another, oh how he hated reading. He was skimming through, what must have been the millionth book, when a section caught his eye. Logan instantly lit up and his first genuine smile in months spread across his face.

"Got'cha," he said triumphantly.

***** "It's…a mouse," stated Victor. Logan was holding a piece of paper with a picture of a small field mouse. He rolled his eyes.

"It's the great beast." Before Victor or Richard could comment he pulled out another sheet. "One second, it an innocent animal, the next," he unfolded the other sheet showing a picture of a (this is kinda ironic) purple, fire breathing, dragon. "it's your worst nightmare." Victor and Richard stared at the pieces of paper. "And I'm going to find it. I find it, I find Raven." They looked up at their shorter friend and knew that he was going to go with or without them. They sighed.

"I just got one question for ya," Victor started, "when do we leave?" Logan smiled.

**** "Is he dead?" Flash, Roy, and Raven stood over a falcon that had came out of nowhere and crashed into the ground in front of them. Raven put her finger to the bird's chest and felt it move.

"I don't think so, besides the arrow only pierced his wing. I don't think he could die from that," the princess replied. "Hold him down so I can get that thing out," she ordered. Flash and Roy did as they were told and practically sat on the poor bird. The falcon groaned but didn't wake up. Raven carefully lifted his injured wing and broke the end of the weapon off so she could just slide it through. The falcon winced but still remained asleep. She then ripped the edge of her dress and used the piece of cloth to wrap the wound. Roy opened up the bird's eye and smiled.

"Time to get up dude." The falcon instantly woke and stood so was looking at the trio in front of him. He noticed the arrow in Raven's hand and got ready for a fight.

"It will take more than an arrow to finish me off missy," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Would you relax, we're not going to hurt you," she said.

"Then why do you have an arrow in your hand? Much like the one in my…" he gestured to his wrapped wing only to find that the arrow was gone. Flash and Roy dropped to the floor laughing.

"The princess here, took it out while you were unconscious," the turtle stated once he got himself under control. The falcon looked at the girl and studied her for a moment.

"Princess, you mean you had a chance to," he slid his finder across his neck making a sound, "but instead you," he motioned pulling something out of his wing. Raven lifted a brow.

"Would you prefer that I had killed you?" The falcon shook his head. "I'm Raven, this is Wally," she gestured to the turtle.

"Friends call me, Flash," he said smiling.

"And this is Roy," Raven continued. Roy looked the falcon up and down.

"But you can call me Your Highness," Roy said concededly. The falcon looked over to Flash and the turtle sighed and whispered,

"He thinks he's a prince." The falcon whistled a tune that stood for 'crazy' and introduced himself.

"My name is Garth, General Garth." Raven nodded. "And I intend to be staying until my debt is repaid."

"Well you're going to staying for a long time, there's not much you or anyone else can do for me. I'm cursed." Garth looked at her confusedly.

"You mean like all that hocus pocus and stuff?" As soon as he asked, the quarry around them started to look brand new and quickly the animal's disappeared dragging a confused Garth behind them. Raven turned around toward the archway to see Malchior and Terra standing there.

"Hello, my sweet Raven," he was about to continue when Raven interrupted him.

"First off, I'm not your sweet anything. And second, why do you bother? Every night you ask the same stupid question, and every night I give you the same exact answer, I would rather die." The scenery changed back to its original form and Malchior looked irritated.

"This attitude of your's is starting to annoy me," the sorcerer said. Terra decided to put in her opinion.

"Besides it not like anyone better is going to come along. I think I even heard that Logan has given up on finding you and is going to marry some other princess." Raven inwardly winced. The words cut her deeper than she would like to admit. "I mean how could anyone love you?" The evil duo noticed Raven's hands clench into fists.

"I wont marry you," she said looking at Malchior. He shook his head, as if he were disappointed.

"I was hoping you'd say yes, but I guess I'll give you another day to think about it." He gestured to the setting moon and Raven felt her heart sink. She walked to the middle of the, now shadowed, quarry and the white light reappeared. Once it vanished, a raven stood in her place and a red gem on its forehead. Malchior and Terra walked away and the animals came out of hiding. Garth stood dumbstruck.

"But….princess…" Raven looked away ashamed at her current state. She remembered what Terra had said about Logan and her heart clenched. Now there was no chance of her becoming human permanently. No chance at all.

**** Larry burst into the king's room and announced happily, "They're all coming to the ball! Every princess is coming!" Marcus looked up from his desk and smiled.

"Ah, excellent!" He walked over to the small pudgy boy and looked at all the envelopes in the sack he was holding. "And you're sure they all said yes?" Larry nodded vigorously. Marcus smiled even wider and Logan and his friends came in.

"Dad, we'll be back in a couple days. We're going hunting." Marcus looked over at his son and then over to his adoptive sons. (sorta cuz you know) The look on their faces told him all he needed to know. They were going to find Raven.

"Alright but just make sure you're back for tomorrow night's ball." Logan looked at his dad skeptically but said nothing as we said goodbye and his friends followed him out. Marcus sighed. "_I hope this plan works." _


	6. Found

"So let me get this straight," Garth started, "every night when the moon rises and touches the dial while you're in the quarry you change back to normal, and when it sets you change into your namesake?" Raven nodded her feathered head. Roy scoffed and muttered something under his breath about her needing moonlight while he needs a kiss, but they ignored him. Garth thought for a second and turned to Raven. "Why have you not gone to him then? Or brought him here?" Raven closed her eyes and bowed her head before taking off to sit on her branch. Flash an Roy watched her go with pity, while Garth looked confused. "What?"

Flash turned to him. "There's two reasons she hasn't done that. One is because she doesn't know where she is or how far away his castle is from here. And the second reason is because she doesn't think Logan will want her. And after what that witch Terra said, I don't blame her." Garth looked up at where Raven flew off to and thought. A few seconds later he snapped his feathers. He had an idea.

**** "So you want us to sneak into Malchior's castle to steal the map that you saw through the window on the wall in the tallest tower so we can bring Logan here to Raven?" Garth nodded. "Ok, well I just have one question. Are you completely insane?" exclaimed Roy. "This is completely suicidal!"

"Come on Roy, do this for Raven," plead Flash. Roy sighed.

"Fine."

**** Flash, Roy, and Garth entered the castle through the big oak doors. "I cant believe I let you talk me into this," complained Roy.

"We need to move quickly if we're going to help Raven," Flash said. They walked up the stairs to the top floor where Roy collapsed.

"To….many….stairs." Ignoring Roy, Garth and Flash continued walking.

"Now, I think the map is in the last room on the right," Garth said. They reached the door and opened and instantly saw the map hanging over a wooden desk. "Bingo." Garth flew up and grabbed it, rolling it up. "Now the rest is simple, we go down the stairs and…"

"What are you filthy creatures doing in here?" The trio turned to see Terra standing in the doorway. She saw the map in Garth's claws. "Hey give that back!"

"Ok, time for plan B," stated Garth, "Jump out the window!" Roy and Flash looked at each other but didn't have time to argue before the falcon pushed them out the window. He followed after them just as Terra lunged at him. He saw Flash and Roy land at the edge of the moat and climb to shore before the gators noticed.

**** "You guys ready?" Victor sheathed his sword and Logan sheathed his sword and strapped a bow across his shoulder. Richard had needed to stay behind because Marcus wated him to help prepare for the ball. The two boys stood at the edge of the forest. "Ok then lets go."

**** "Ok, I'll be back before the moonlight hit's the dial with the prince. You guys check on Raven every now and then." Flash and Roy nodded. With that Garth took off.

**** "We'll split up, and if you find anything just call out." Rich and Vic nodded and Logan walked away, his bow at the ready. As he walked he grew very anxious. He was going to find Raven. He wouldn't fail her again. He was ripped out of his thoughts when a flash of light caught his attention. He hid behind a tree and pulled the arrow back. (What's the string called) He looked over and saw a sleek black falcon flying towards him. _"That's odd. Falcon's don't live around here." _Then it clicked.

"_It never what it seems," _he heard Arella say in his head.

"Just a little closer," he whispered under his breath. He pulled the bow tighter and when the falcon was close enough, he released the arrow. Just before it hit, the falcon dodged and flew away, with Logan following close behind.

**** Flash decided to go check on Raven while Roy watched for Garth. He found her perched on the rim of a fountain, looking down at the water. "Hey, you ok?" Raven looked over at him and sighed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I mean Logan's probably forgotten all about me and I'm never going to see him again." Her voice was monotone but her eyes told him she was hurting badly. Flash looked up and noticed the sun was setting. Where was Garth?

"Raven, you know that's not true. He could still be looking for you. You should know better than to believe that blonde witch," Flash said. The sky was growing darker by the second and Raven continued to stare at the water. After a minute she said,

"I'm going to my branch near the quarry." As she flew away Flash heard Roy call,

"Garth's back!"

***** Garth landed near Roy and Flash. "Where's Raven?" He was out of breath.

"She went to her branch," Flash answered. Garth nodded and took off. He spotted Raven on the branch and landed on the one higher up.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I went to get and deliver a prince," he responded. Raven's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"You what!" Garth pointed and Raven looked over to see Logan looking around for something, bow at the ready. She looked up and noticed the moon was almost in position.

"Raven, you need to go down there," Garth said from his branch above her's.

"I…I cant."

"Raven, if you don't you might not get another chance like this ever again." Raven looked over at Logan and sighed. She left the branch and flew down to the quarry floor. Logan watched her fly down skeptically. He watched as the raven was suddenly enveloped in a white light and pulled his bow tighter, preparing in case of danger. But when the light disappeared, his jaw went slack and he dropped his bow.

"R-raven?" She nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Logan, I.." She paused when she felt him wrap his arms tightly around her, as if he was afraid she wasn't real. She smiled slightly and returned the embrace. She had missed him so much.

"No one believed that you were alive, they all thought…" He shook his head. "I really missed you Rae," he said softly. Raven felt her cheeks heat up as she hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too, Logan," she replied as a few tears escaped her eyes.


	7. Tomorrow Night

"What do you mean I cant stay? I just found you!"

"Logan, you have to go. If Malchior…."

"Wait, Malchior's the one who kidnapped you?" Logan felt his fists clench. He had always hated that jerk and now he had a perfect reason to despise him. Raven nodded.

"Yes. And if he sees you, he'll kill you. Besides there's nothing you can do, and I cant go anywhere cause as soon as the moon sets, I'm a raven again." Logan looked down at her sadly.

"Isn't there anything? Anything, at all that I can do?" Raven thought for a second and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Well, there is one thing that you could do," Logan listened intently. "You, you would have to…tell the whole world that, that you love me," she finished hesitantly. "Sort of like a vow, or something." She was now looking down at the ground, cheeks feeling like they were on fire. Logan smiled down at her. He hadn't seen her this nervous since the last day they saw each other.

"Done." Raven looked up at him, a smirk on her face. "If you come to the ball tomorrow night, I'll say it for the whole world to hear." Raven traced her fingers along his jaw.

"You've gotten sappy on me," Logan laughed. "Now you need to…"

"Raven!" She instantly paled and started pushing Logan but he stayed in place.

"You need to go! Now!"

"Say you'll come."

"Raven!" She looked around frantically and nodded.

"Fine, I'll go! Now get out of her!" Logan leaned down and kissed her cheek and placed something in her hand before leaving. Raven touched the spot on her cheek as a faint blush reappeared on her face.

"Raven!" She turned to see Malchior and Terra. Raven noticed the blonde had a malicious smile on her face and instantly became uneasy. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I did. I just didn't care enough to answer," she replied. Terra's smile twitched and Raven knew she wanted to say something but didn't. This worried her.

"We could have sworn we heard someone…else," Malchior said skeptically. Raven shook her head.

"Nope it's just me and the wildlife, which I find better at conversation." Malchior shrugged and turned to go, and stopped.

"Oh and please tell the prince that he forgot his bow." Raven froze as Terra pulled Logan's bow out from behind her back, and Raven knew what she had been smiling about.

"I thought I was going to puke with all the lovey dovey crap. But I guess miss-too-cool-to-care has a soft spot after all." Raven narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Raven was about to say something but Malchior cut her off.

"You thought I didn't sense the prince's arrival? I know everything that goes on here. And I also know you wont be able to make it to the ball tomorrow night."

"Oh? And I suppose you're going to stop me?" Malchior walked up and grabbed Raven's hand and opened it to reveal the necklace. The sorcerer smirked as he took it from her hand. She tried to get it back but Terra stopped her.

"I bet you don't even know who gave this to you," he said holding it by the chain. Raven didn't answer. "But I don't have to stop you, for you see tomorrow night there is no moon." Raven's eyes widened as the information hit her. She hadn't even thought about that. With smiles on their faces Malchior and Terra walked away leaving Raven alone. When they were out of earshot, Raven collapsed and all the tears she had been holding in came free as she sobbed quietly.

***** "So, what's the plan boss man?" Terra asked. Malchior looked over his shoulder at his assistant.

"Prince Logan's vow is going to be a problem. We'll need a way to stop it but how?" he paused then smiled. "The vow. All I have to do is make him say it to the wrong girl." He looked at Terra and she finally got what he was getting at.

"I'm so not going to pretend to be that freak," she stated.

"If you do, and it succeeds, Raven will die." Terra thought for a second and a wicked smile slid onto her face and her eyes glinted.

"Well I suppose, when you put it that way, yeah I'll do it."

"Good, then I'll take care of the prince. From now on, there's no more Mr. Nice Guy."

**** Logan walked into the ballroom where everyone was preparing and in the middle of the chaos was his father. "Hey, dad you seen Vic? I've looked for him everywhere." Marcus shook his head.

"Sorry son, haven't seen him." Logan stopped when he noticed the red roses.

"Um, what the heck is with the red roses? No, no, no, they need to be black/purple, not red." The king looked at his son weirdly.

"Um, ok…" he said slowly. Logan nodded and walked over to Richard who was playing an upbeat and jazzy tune. Kori stood beside him smiling. "No, no Rich, I want the music to be soft and gentle, something graceful." Richard looked at him and nodded slowly gesturing to the orchestra. The tune they played was so melodic and beautiful. Logan nodded. "That's what I'm talking about Rich. Has anyone seen Victor?"

"No one has seen him son," Marcus repeated. Logan sighed.

"Well that's too bad. Now whose going to be my best man?" Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the prince. Marcus' eyes widened and a smile spread across his face.

"You mean you've actually…?" Logan nodded with a toothy smirk. Kori came over and hugged Logan tightly causing him to become lightheaded.

"Oh, Logan, who is the special girl?" She let go of him and he took a deep breath.

"Don't worry Kori, I'll tell you the moment she arrives at the party tomorrow night." And with that he walked out the door happily.


	8. Jailbreak and a Vow

"Now don't be a bad sport, my sweet Raven," Malchior stated as Raven perched herself on one of the wooden spikes poking out of the stone wall, water coming from the moat had made the floor impossible to see. Raven glared at the magician. Terra smirked and left the two to go prepare. "Raven don't be that way, a _king _always has to make the tough decisions, but I brought you some company so you wouldn't be lonely while I went to the ball," as he said this Victor came crashing into the water. "I believe you two have actually already met." Malchior left and Victor stared at the raven as Malchior's words started turning in his head.

"Um, he must be off his rocker. How is a _bird _supposed to know me?"He saw the bird roll it's eyes and that's when he noticed the color. "Raven?" The bird nodded as Victor's eyes widened.

**** The palace was buzzing with activity as princesses from near and far gathered and walked to the entrance of the castle, each getting out of their own transportation device whether it be boat or carriage. Each princess wore an extravagant ball gown, and each was prettier and more ostentatious than the last. The royalty and servants in the ballroom chatted away as the rumors started to spread. The talk of the night was that Prince Logan was finally going to pick a bride from one of the ladies at the ball tonight and each girl hoped it was them. While all that was going on Logan and Marcus were just finishing getting ready.

"Son, you must tell me who the lucky girl is the moment she arrives," the king said, not even bothering to hide his smile. Before Logan could reply Larry bust through the door.

"Everybody is here and accounted for Sir. Should I…?"

"Yes Lawrence, you may proceed," the king said with a smile. After Larry left, Marcus turned back to his son and waited for an answer. It took Logan a second but he remembered the conversation.

"Oh, don't worry dad, you'll know. Trust me, she'll be hard to miss," Logan stated with a chuckle.

****** Garth passed back and forth as he tried to think of someway to spring Raven from the prison but he kept coming up short. He glanced at the water and stopped in his tracks making Roy, who had been walking behind him, bump into him. "I've got it!"

"What?" asked Flash.

"An idea. A colossal, gigantic, momental idea!"

"Sounds…big," stated Flash. Roy groaned.

"It was your hair-brained plan that got us into this mess in the first place! Bringing that prince here!" he said.

"Oh you're just jealous because Raven wont kiss you," the turtle retorted. Roy was about to protest when Garth cut them off.

"Guys focus! Now water leaks into the dungeon right? Well a leak means there's a hole, and a hole means we can bust Raven out! All we need to do is make it bigger!" Flash and smirked but Roy shook his head.

"You are forgetting two very big things," he said pointing to the gators who seemed to know exactly what the bird was planning as they licked their lips.

"The delusional prince has a point," stated Flash and then cringed. "I cant believe those words came out of my mouth." Roy rolled his eyes.

"I agree…with both of those statements. Now we need a scout." Roy hoped up.

"May I remind you that this is suicidal." Ignoring him, Garth continued.

"He'd have to be a good swimmer," he said smiling.

"Have to be small too," Flash added. Roy nodded, oblivious to what they were saying.

"Yup and…" he paused as it finally clicked in his mind who they were talking about. "Oh no! No! Not going to happen! I'm not doing it." Flash and Garth gave him a smirk as they started to try an convince him.

***** Richard was jamming away as the orchestra played to what he signaled. Everyone was having a fabulous time but the prince was getting anxious. He was shifting from one foot to the other. Every few minutes someone would ask him to dance but he'd refuse as politely as he could. He was starting to get nervous when a knock sounded from the front door. Everyone froze and stopped talking as Larry started to look nervous. He had been sure everyone had arrived and he didn't like to be wrong. He walked up to the door while whispering "Oops," under his breath. He opened the door and everyone gasped. Standing there was none other than Princess Raven in a black dress that reached her ankles with a blue strap across her stomach and spaghetti straps. Marcus's mouth dropped open as he turned to stare at his son who lit up and smiled. Everyone started to murmur as Raven walked down the staircase and onto the floor. Marcus walked over to the stunned Richard.

"Who is that Richard?" he asked. Rich shook his head. "Don't give me that, I know he tells you things so who is that?" Again Richard shook his head.

"I don't have clue sir, but," he paused and seemed to consider his next words carefully. "it does seem to be Raven, Sir." Marcus shook his head.

"It isn't possible…is it?" Raven walked over and stood in front of Logan. He sighed as she smiled up at him. He noticed she was wearing the pendent and his smile widened.

"I was getting worried that you wouldn't make it Rae," he said. The amethyst haired girl smirked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Logan." The prince snapped his fingers, his eyes never leaving Raven's, as the slow melodic song started to play and they started to dance.

****** Roy was swimming for his life. The gators were after him and he had very little faith in his 'speedy' companion. The gators were about to snap at him when out of nowhere Flash appeared and swam with Roy in his hand. (Or whatever turtles have.) "I'll distract him you find that hole." Roy nodded and swan toward the wall. He searched until finally he found a small crevice in about the middle of the wall not too far below the surface.

"Ah ha!" he cried triumphantly. He started to move the lose bricks which fell away easily, making an entrance even a…well falcon could fit through. He swan up to the top of the water, which made Victor and Raven turn their attention to him. "We broke through! It's move it or lose it sister!" he yelled. Raven nodded.

"Got it." She turned to Victor who shook his head.

"Leave me Rae, I'll bust out later, right now I'm exhausted." Raven rolled her eyes and went under the water and went through the hole and quickly broke through the surface and into the air. She coughed a little but managed to star airborne. Roy gave the signal to Garth and Flash and all three headed back to shore as Raven took off toward Logan's castle.

****** As they danced Logan started to get this weird feeling as his stomach started to tighten into knots. Something was wrong. But what, he was dancing with the person he loved most in the entire world. But something was deffiniantly wrong with this picture. "Something about you seems...different tonight Rae," the prince stated. Raven simply smirked as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Dont worry. After tonight, everything will fall into place Logan," she said softly. Logan's smile returned. As they danced past Richard he siganled for him to cut the music. He did. When the music stopped Raven and Logan bowed/curtsied then Logan took Raven's hand in his and turned to the crowd that had gathered around them.

"Kings and queens from near and far!" he announced. "Father," he said more quietly. "Today I have found the woman that I want to make happy for the rest of my life, I have found my bride." The crowd cheered. "She will be the future queen of this fair kingdom," while he talked Logan squeezed Raven's hand and she smiled at him. "And that is why I am going to make a vow that will brake all vows, that will shatter any spell the world holds. And I make this vow to the one and only, Raven." The crowd cheered and went balistic but the celebration quickly ended when all the windows and the door blew open and the lights went out.


	9. Final Battle

"Malchior!" The sorcerer grinned as he walked into the room.

"Hello, Grass Stain, did you miss me? Though I must say I cant believe you just pledged your love to the wrong girl," he commented. Logan looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? This is Raven!"

"Raven is mine you little snot rag, and control her." Logan growled.

"You don't control her!" The sorcerer's grin widened into a smile. He waved his hand and Raven collapsed to the ground.

"Wanna bet?"

"Raven!" Logan kneeled next to the amethyst haired girl but when he turned her face to face his, blue eyes stared up at him and a wicked smirk was on the girl's face.

"Sorry, that's not my name," stated Terra. Logan was shocked but then he turned back to the sorcerer.

"Where is she?" Malchior started to walk out.

"Now you can watch as Raven dies," he said as he gestured to one of the windows. Logan turned and saw a black raven flying away. Logan wasted no time as he ran out and hopped on his horse, racing toward the lake. As he sped off he heard someone shouting to arrest the now blonde girl.

"She's fading fast little prince," he heard Malchior's voice say. "Maybe if you hurry you can make it in time to see her perish," the voice taunted. Logan's teeth ground as he pushed the horse to go faster.

***** Raven's breath was catching in her throat making it harder to breathe as she raced to the quarry. Her heart ached and her vision was clouding. She knew in her gut that she wasn't going to make it, something just told her that she wasn't going to see Logan before she drifted. The quarry and the lake were coming into view and she could just make out Garth, Roy and Flash standing by the quarry waiting.

***** "I see her! I see her!" shouted Garth in excitement but as soon as he noticed her flying was starting to get more shifty his excitement turned into dread. "Something's wrong." Roy and Flash looked over at the falcon and then up to the sky where they spotted Raven slowly drifting closer to the ground.

"She's not gonna make it," stated Flash. She flew passed them and her wings touched the lake but just before she crashed she landed on the ground and remained still. They got over there as quick as they could and saw Raven, in human form, lying there motionless as death itself. Garth, Roy and Flash's heads hung as they saw their friend. Garth turned his head when he heard something behind him and turned to see Prince Logan standing there with the most crushed and destroyed look he had ever seen. The prince slowly walked over to the princess and kneeled beside her body cradling her in his arms.

"Raven, I'm so sorry," he leaned his head into the crook of her neck. He felt something shift and then felt a soft hand cup his cheek. His head snapped up and he looked into the dull eyes of Raven. She had a weak smile on her face.

"It isn't your fault Logan," she said her voice barely above a whisper. Logan smiled down at her as a tear slid down his face.

"I meant to say that to you Rae." She stroked his jaw with her hand.

"I know."

"You're going to be fine Raven, I promise." She smiled wider and shook her head.

"Don't get all sappy on me now Logan," she said. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his before her hand fell off his face and her body went limp. Logan shook his head and laid her back on the ground. He shut his eyes tight to try and stop the tears from coming but they came anyway.

"How sentimental, but I'm getting rather sick with all this display of love." Logan turned his head to see Malchior leaning against one of the dead trees in the quarry. His body started to shake with rage.

"Don't you dare let her die," he said threateningly. Malchior raised a brow.

"Is that a threat dear prince?" he asked mockingly. Logan walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "I'll take that as a yes."

Logan growled but Malchior just laughed. He grabbed the prince's arms and twisted them then yanked them behind his back so that the sorcerer could pin the prince against the tree. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"I will, or I'm gonna die trying!" stated Logan with rage soaking his voice.

Malchior let go and as smile formed on his face. "As you wish." As he said this he started to shift and change. His skin turned a black/purple color, his eyes turned blood red, his fingernails started to grow long and curved. In a matter of seconds Logan was looking at a dragon.

"The great beast!" Logan said in awe. The beast turned and tried to strike him with his long tail but the prince dodge just in time. He pulled out his sword and lunged forward and sliced but the dragon moved. Logan had been expecting as much. He quickly changed his course and sliced upward which sliced the part of his wing, which made a green goo appear. Malchior roared in pain and examined his injured limb.

"That all you got," his slithering voice taunted the green boy. Logan growled. He launched again but Melchior dodged and yanked the sword out of the boy's hand before snapping it in two with its teeth. Logan suddenly felt nervous. The dragon swiped one of his claws at him and it nailed him in the arm. Blood started to pool out of the gash that was on the green boy's arm. The dragon laughed as Logan clutched his injured limb in pain. "You need to face facts, dear boy. Raven is gone and you're the reason for it." Logan shook his head which only made the giant lizard laugh harder.

"Yo Logan!" The prince turned his head and saw Vic standing there, drenched with a bow and arrow in his hand ready to launch. "Catch!" Malchior saw Vic ready to shoot the arrow and tried to stop the prince before he could catch it. He breathed fire in his direction but the prince just dodged it and caught the arrow. He slung his bow over his shoulder and pulled the arrow back. The dragon was heading his way quick as he waited for the moment to shoot, he couldn't afford to miss this time.

"It ends here Malchior." And with that said he launched the arrow and it pierced the dragon's chest, right where his heart was. Malchior roared and started to shrink down back to his original form. As soon as he was a man again he blew up in a flash of magic, finally gone for good. Logan smiled but it vanished as he started to race back to Raven's side. Not that it made a difference now, she was gone. Logan reached his hand down and cupped her pale cheek as a tear landed on her face that had fell from his eye. He shut his eyes tight and put his forehead to his knee as he sat there. "I'm so sorry Raven, none of this should have happened to you. You're too kind and smart and I...I love you," he managed to choke out. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Vic with a look of sadness and concern on his face. He forced a smile but he stopped and leaned down to give Raven one last kiss. He pecked her lips and was about to pull away when he felt Raven pull him back down and kiss him with all the force she had. He was shocked to see her alive but eagerly kissed her back. In the background he could here, Vic and Raven's friends celebrating. He smiled. She was alive and she was his. He couldnt be happier.

***** Logan looked over at Raven a smile on his face. She wore a dark blue gown and a crown/tiara placed on her head as she stood and looked out at the water in the pond. She noticed him look over and she smiled back. "What are you smiling about?" she asked him playfully. Logan took her left hand in his and examined the ring that was there, (I think we all know what that means...no it doesnt mean she went digging in a mine...where the heck did you get that idea?), his smile widened.

"I'm smiling Rae because I get to spend the rest of my life with the most amazing girl, and I hope I can make her happy," he said sincerly. Raven blushed and her smile increased.

"Could you be anymore sappy? But I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life with you too Logan," she said. She leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she locked her arms around his neck. When they broke apart Logan leaned his forehead against hers and he smiled the biggest toothy grin down at her.

"Now whose being sappy?" he teased. Raven rolled her eyes but smiled all the same.

******************************************************* _Ok I know this chapter sucked, and the fight scene was lame, but I suck at fight scenes as I have mentioned in my other stories. Well R&R suckas. BG out!_


End file.
